


Focus

by orphan_account



Series: Moments Rewritten [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien implants, Comfort, Did anyone else besides me see this?, Frustration, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything's at its worst and hope seems far away...</p><p>Set during "The Chute." My first work in the fandom, enjoy! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of one shots written (or re-written, I should say) of certain scenes in Voyager that really should have turned out differently.  
> Just humor me.

_Escape._ The word was a final resort, a thin line that kept him from going over the brink. It was the only thing that stood between him and insanity.

That and Tom Paris. After being dumped unceremoniously down the chute and being fought over by the ragtag "welcome" party that greeted him, seeing his friend was the last thing he expected. It seemed like the only remotely good thing that had happened to him since he'd been tossed into this hellhole.

He wasn't alone. That much made it easier for him to concentrate, because it wasn't just his life he was fighting for. It was Tom's, as well.

 _Escape._ It was a drug, bittersweet to the taste. He knew that  _Voyager_ was still out there, and that Captain Janeway wouldn't stop looking for them. She wouldn't give up.

But still-there was no guarantee. For all they knew, their captors had told the captain that he and Tom were dead.

He had to keep trying. Squinting at the crisscross of wires in the panel, he attempted to find the one that would short out the circuit, and hopefully the containment field as well. Next to the power converter...was that it? He carefully disconnected it from the base and threaded it into the pipe.  _There_.

He examined the chute, and inched his hand forward, ever so slowly..."Damn!" His hand hit the invisible wall in a shower of sparks, and he was thrown backward into the dirt.

"Harry, are you all right?" Tom ran to help him up, but he refused the hand Tom offered him, instead staring at the pipe, a cold, methodical rage filling him, taking him over.

"I can't do this anymore!" he screamed, hurling the damn thing away. His breaths came hard and fast, and he staggered up to go- _where_ , he didn't know, he just knew he had to _get away_ -

"Hey! Hey." Strong arms grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around. Pale blue eyes glared into his. "Focus on me. Focus-" here Tom hesitated, taking a breath. "Focus on this," he breathed, their faces inches apart. Then, quickly, Tom leaned in and kissed him, on the lips. Only for a moment, he could taste the desperation, the need, the fear...

Opening eyes he hadn't realized were closed, he saw Tom look away, in-what? Embarrassment? Worry?

Harry took a step back, giving Tom a quick nod, and head spinning, he went back to the easier, less complicated process of escape.


End file.
